


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by knittingknerdy



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Reader Insert, one shots, steve rogers / reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: You joke with Steve about him using you as the subject for a drawing.





	

We were used to Steve getting entranced in his drawings.  Natasha had found out about his talents and everyone had stocked his room with art supplies for his birthday.  He had taken to it with enthusiasm.  You would often come across him bent over his sketch pad.  Unaware of the time of day or how long he had been there.  

You would never interrupt him.  In fact, you took great delight in watching him when you could.  Steve’s hair would fall across his forehead, shaken loose from his normal style when he ran his hands through his hair.  His brow would furrow in concentration.  Every now and then, he would stick his tongue out ever so slightly when he was trying to get something to look right.  That was your favorite part.  

You were watching him now.  You had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room.  When you woke up, Steve was on the couch across from you scribbling furiously.  He normally wasn’t in so much of a rush when he drew, so it was interesting to watch him.  At first you pretended to still be asleep, but after a while, you forgot yourself and were blatantly staring.  You only realized it when Steve’s eyes glanced at you and then back down to his sketch and then slowly rose to meet your gaze again.  

_ Oh my goodness I’m staring and now Steve knows I’m staring.  And I still haven’t looked away _ .  

“Draw me like one of your French girls.” You fling your arm back dramatically and hope the joke would diffuse the tension and hide your embarrassment.  

“What?” Steve exclaims and you notice it is his turn to blush. “I wasn’t drawing you.”

“It’s a line from a movie,” you pause. “No one has made you watch Titanic yet?”  You say incredulously.

“No, should I?” Steve asks.

“Eh, it’s ok.  Spoiler alert.  The boat sinks.” 

“I thought you said we weren’t supposed to give away spoilers?” Steve’s look of confusion causes you to react with shock.

“Oh my goodness, Steve!  I’m sorry.  You are literally the only person to whom that would actually be a spoiler.”  You pause to think.  “No, wait, when did it sink?”  You sit up and pull out your phone to look it up, but are interrupted by Steve’s laugh.  

“It was before I was born.  You’re fine.”  The two of you laugh and Steve doesn’t notice Sam walking up behind him.  

“Steve that is a really great drawing of Y/N.  Although I don’t think she drools that much when she sleeps.” Sam says from over Steve’s shoulder.  At his words, Steve turns bright red and clutches his sketchbook to his chest.  

“What?  Let me see!” You haul yourself off of the couch and sit down next to Steve.

“No!  I mean.  You aren’t drooling in it.”  

“I thought you said you weren’t drawing me.” You smirk at him.  

Steve opened his mouth to speak but quickly realizes he is caught.  He slowly releases his grasp on the sketchbook and lowers it so you can see.  

It took your breath away.  There was a surprising amount of detail for what had to have been a quick sketch.  You looked peaceful.  You wondered if you really looked like that when you were sleeping.  

“That’s beautiful, Steve.” When you turn to look at him, he’s gazing down at you with an expression you can’t place.  

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly.  

His words made your eyes widen in surprise and you quietly respond,  “Thank you.”

You break your gaze from his to look at the drawing again.  “Can I have it?” You ask.

You can hear the amusement in his voice.  “I don’t know.  I’m pretty fond of it.”  

You look up at him and smile.  “How about for a kiss?”  

His face breaks into a big grin before leaning in. “That sounds like a fair trade.” 


End file.
